


Frosty the Snowman

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had only been outside for a few minutes, but already Castiel's nose and cheeks has begun to take on a decidedly pink tinge. It was adorable and Dean just had to lean over a plant a kiss on the tip of his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty the Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Day eight of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: making snowmen

The ground outside of the bunker is covered with a thick layer of frozen white powder when Dean drags Castiel outside early one morning. They're both bundled up against the cold, scarves wrapped around their necks, gloves on their hands, and knitted hats over their hair. They had only been outside for a few minutes, but already Castiel's nose and cheeks has begun to take on a decidedly pink tinge. It was adorable and Dean just had to lean over a plant a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

"All right, Rudolph. Time to show you one of my favorite things about winter time: making snowmen." Castiel squinted and tilted his head to one side. 

"Snow men?" He inquired. 

"Yeah, Cas. You roll snow into three balls, stack them on top of each other and then decorate it like a person." Still, Castiel fixed him with that inquisitive look and Dean decided that the best way to explain it was to make one. 

He grabbed Castiel by the hand and dragged him over to a large patch of snow and began to form a large base for the snowman. He laced their fingers together through their gloves and manipulated the snow with their joined hands until the base was big enough. "Okay, I'm gonna work on the body, do you think you can make the head?" Castiel nodded and set to work on forming the smaller ball that would be the head, meticulously shaping the snow into a perfect sphere. 

Dean hefted the body up onto the base and packed some snow around the bottom so that it wouldn't fall off. He turned to look at Castiel and saw him cradling a geometrically perfect sphere in his gloved hands. He helped him align the head onto the body and showed him how to pack snow so that the wind wouldn't blow it off.

"Now we just need to decorate it." Dean walked over to a crate he had brought out with them and pulled out a red scarf, a large carrot with the leaves pulled off, several large black buttons, and a top hat he had scrounged up from the Men of Letters' storage. "Can you go grab me two branches off the ground, babe?" Castiel came back with two perfect branches that Dean immediately stuck into the body for arms. 

Dean handed the carrot and buttons to Castiel and showed him where to put them so they looked like eyes, a nose, a mouth and the buttons on a coat. Dean wrapped the scarf carefully around the snowman's neck and perched the top hat slightly askance on his head so that it titled to one side. When Castiel had finished, they both stepped back to admire their work. 

"How do you like it, babe?" Dean leaned into Castiel's side and pressed his cold nose into Castiel's cheek. 

"It's...interesting. I had a good time putting it together, but I'm not sure if this is how it's supposed to look." Dean snorted. 

"It supposed to look however you want it to look, Cas. There's no right or wrong really when it comes to snowmen. It's just fun. Thanks for comin' out here and doing this with me, Cas."

"You're welcome, beloved." Dean buried his face against Castiel's neck to hide his dopey grin. "Can we do this every year?" Castiel asked and Dean pressed a kiss against the hollow of his throat.

"Of course we can, Cas."


End file.
